Atrapada entre otakus
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata y Patricia planean juntas abusar de Miyuki, aprovechando que ella se queda sola por la noche y que no podría defenderse. Y en efecto, ambas consiguen atraparla y darse un gusto con ella. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Una vez más, una genial idea me ha sido revelada gracias a los reviews. Es un trío inédito a mi parecer, así que el reto me parece excelente.

 **Atrapada entre otakus**

En un café cercano a la preparatoria Ryoo se encontraban dos chicas que habían acordado reunirse allí. El asunto que las reunía era algo que ellas consideraban bastante importante, aunque era obvio que muy pocas personas hubiesen compartido esa opinión si supieran lo que estaban tramando.

─ Supongo que ya comprendes lo que tenemos que hacer, Patty-chan ─ dice la más bajita del dúo, luego de explicar un plan en concreto.

─ Roger, senpai ─ dice la segunda chica, rubia y muy bien proporcionada ─. You're an excellent leader. Miyuki-senpai no se dará cuenta cuando ya la tengamos en nuestras manos.

─ Exacto. Miyuki-san es muy lista y amable, pero es tan moe, tan ingenua... ─ Konata suelta unas risitas casi silenciosas ─ Vamos a actuar esta noche, cuando sus defensas de moe buenota están más bajas.

─ OK. I'll stay here.

Konata sonríe nuevamente, y en su mirada se despide un brillo bastante sospechoso. Un brillo pleno en perversión.

* * *

 **Casa de Miyuki**

Miyuki Takara recién salía de bañarse. Su cuerpo, todavía desnudo y empapado, gozaba del frescor que ofrece el aseo que ella acostumbra realizar en sí misma. Todavía se estaba secando el cabello, y además estaba seleccionando las ropas que se pondría para irse a dormir. Más allá de la ventana de su habitación se encontraban Konata y Patricia, viendo todo desde el seguro escondite que les ofrecía un árbol, y estaban usando unos binoculares para deleitarse con cada detalle de ese cuerpazo que posee Miyuki.

─ Ahí está, Patty-chan. Los pechos más jugosos de toda la escuela, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad dorada de hacer que nos pertenezcan.

─ Oh, my God. These nipples are too delicious ─ dice Patricia limpiándose una línea de baba que caía de la comisura de su boca.

─ Si esos pechos saben tan bien como se ven, vamos a tener el festín de nuestras vidas, Patty-chan ─ dice Konata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─. Vamos a entrar de forma sigilosa, a fin de que le demos una tremenda sorpresa en el momento en que ya no sea capaz de evitar lo que vamos a hacer.

Patricia asiente contenta, y ambas otakus se desplazan lenta y fluidamente por las ramas de aquel árbol hasta que consiguen alcanzar la ventana, aprovechando que Miyuki estaba enfocada buscando ropa interior limpia. Ya habiendo entrado en la habitación, Konata y Patricia dejan los zapatos en el alféizar de la venta y se acercan a ella de puntitas, cuando finalmente la alcanzan y la sorprenden agarrando sus pechos.

─ ¡Sorpresa, Miyuki-san! ─ dice Konata al tiempo que aprieta aquellos melones para así darse un gusto.

─ ¡K-Konata-san! ¡Martin-san! ─ Miyuki intenta zafarse del pervertido agarre de las dos polizonas, pero no funciona ─ ¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que no las escuché entrar por la puerta?

─ Porque nosotras entramos por la ventana, aunque igual es difícil que te des cuenta de algo cuando te centras mucho en lo que haces, Miyuki-san ─ dice Konata de forma analítica ─. Y ahora que finalmente te tenemos, créeme cuando te digo que no te vamos a dejar escapar.

─ ¿E-eh? ¿A qu-qué te refieres?

─ We want to fuck you everynigth, senpai ─ esta vez responde Patricia ─. Your body is all ours tonight.

Miyuki había comprendido completamente lo que había querido decir Patricia, y pese a que no quería que algo así ocurriera, Konata y Patricia no le estaban dando margen alguno de movimiento. Miyuki estaba completamente atrapada, a merced de las intenciones lascivas de esas dos otakus.

Konata y Patricia se dedican entonces a manosear las tetas de Miyuki y a lamer su cuello. Konata también se toma la licencia de darle un par de apretones a las nalgas de Miyuki, sonriendo ante la indefensión de su amiga. Su cuerpo se sentía erótico y suave, excitando a ambas otakus. No podían esperar a sentir el placer que les podría proporcionar el contacto con ese cuerpo tan delicioso. Ya era bastante maravilloso el pasear sus dedos por aquella anatomía tan sensual. Sin que Miyuki se diera cuenta de nada, Konata y Patricia se despojan de sus respectivas vestiduras para así quedar igual de desnudas. Tenían una visión fija en mente, y la cumplirían como sea.

Miyuki es tumbada en la cama, y Patricia y Konata se ponen sobre ella para, con gran comodidad, dedicarse a lamerle los pechos y luego el cuello, haciendo movimientos obscenos que la propia Miyuki jamás hubiese concebido. Estaba completamente indefensa, sintiendo en vivo y directo a esas dos otakus que mostraban su lado más malicioso y lascivo.

Llega el momento de revisar la entrepierna de Miyuki, y Konata es la primera en darse licencia para hacerlo, frotando unos segundos para luego, sin pedir permiso, introducir dos dedos, moviéndolos en círculos para así dejar nada de las paredes internas de su objetivo sin revisar y estimular. Patricia también toma su parte frotando el clítoris de Miyuki. La tenían en un estado de sensibilidad muy intenso y no pensaban parar. Los gemidos que alcanzaban a oír eran demasiado deliciosos como para dejar de oírlos. Habían querido desde tiempo atrás tener esa placentera muestra, y ahí la tenían, justo como querían.

─ K-Konata-san... Martin-san... d-deténganse, por favor.

─ Lo siento, pero esto no está sujeto a discusión ─ Konata mueve todavía más los dedos, sacando gemidos más fuertes de parte de Miyuki ─. Aguanta un poco, Miyuki-san, que esto se va a sentir muchísimo mejor de lo que ya se siente.

─ Así es, senpai ─ Patricia hace una breve pausa para lamer la oreja de Miyuki ─. Feel it. Enjoy it.

Era claro que no estaban dispuestas a escuchar los ruegos de Miyuki. La tenían donde querían, y sacarían provecho de ello al máximo. Patricia le daba palmadas a la mano de Konata para indicarle que también ella quería tener su turno de violar la vagina de Miyuki, a lo que la peliazul accede y deja libre aquel territorio para que Patricia hiciese de su voluntad. Miyuki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de los gemidos que emitía con cada vez mayor descontrol, y ahora estaba nuevamente siendo arrastrada por aquel placer repentino e impuesto. Era demasiado para ella, y más cuando Konata le acerca los dedos que había utilizado para explorar su interior.

─ ¿Se ve suculento, Miyuki-san? Vamos, pruébalo y date un gusto con tu propio sabor.

Miyuki termina obedeciendo, saboreando sus propios fluidos empapando los dedos de Konata. Era un sabor lascivo, sucio, pero en el estado en que estaba, Miyuki no podía pensar en otra cosa que en seguir catando sus líquidos hasta que el sabor desaparezca por completo, cosa que a Konata le encantaba ver. La manera en que la pelirrosa le lamía los labios era demasiado buena de ver. No había manera de que se conformara si alguien más le decía algo como aquello. Prefería vivirlo por sí misma.

─ Now is my turn, senpai. Lick my fingers.

Del mismo modo que con los dedos de Konata, Miyuki lame los de Patricia. Ese sabor resultaba extrañamente atrayente. Estaba empezando a gustarle, pese a sus gemidos que eran realmente ruegos para que la soltasen. Las lenguas de Patricia y Konata seguían sin dar tregua, recorriendo el cuello y los pechos de Miyuki con ganas, trazando caminos de saliva que delataban el ritmo al que iban. Estar atrapada entre aquellos cuerpos femeninos y tan distintos entre sí estaba haciendo efecto en la pobre chica aplicada.

─ Vamos conectarnos a Miyuki-san por turnos, Patty-chan ─ señala Konata mientras se ponía en posición para que su propio sexo estuviese en contacto directo con el de Miyuki ─. Sabiendo lo ordenada que eres, y viendo que recién sales de bañarte, supongo que te agarramos bastante fresca.

Miyuki no responde. No había manera de que articulase palabra al momento en que Konata empieza el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de ella. La explosión de sensaciones que surgen no las podría describir con palabras, y Patricia se lame los labios al ver la exquisita expresión que tenía en respuesta, e incluso se vio incapaz de resistir las ganas de besar a Miyuki, acallando así en parte los gemidos. No es que temiera que alguien la oyese, pues Konata y Patricia estaban enteradas que Yukari no estaba en casa. Ya tenían un buen rato monitoreando el lugar para estar seguras de proceder sin el menor riesgo.

Konata va moviéndose con más y más fervor. Era una señal clara de lo bien que se daba ese contacto con el centro de Miyuki, y Patricia estaba cada vez más ansiosa por tener su turno. Tenía que esperar a que Konata tuviera su buscado orgasmo para sentirse lo bastante bien para detenerse y darle espacio a su cómplice, pero tal parecía que eso no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero igual quería tener su oportunidad, así que decide poner su sexo sobre el rostro de Miyuki, la cual se da cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

─ Lick my pussy, senpai. I can't wait anymore. Lick me and make me feel good.

Miyuki no tenía en ese momento capacidad suficiente para resistirse a esa simple indicación. Patricia no necesitó hacer ni decir nada más, pues Miyuki dócilmente procede a lamerla e introducir su lengua para saciar la lascivia de la rubia. No sabía decir si era por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero resultaba que el sabor que lograba obtener de allí estaba poco a poco gustándole. También Patricia estaba gozando en grande de aquello, aunque eso no la distrae de querer amasarle los pechos a Miyuki. Esa lengua se sentía demasiado bien, e incluso Patricia no evitó babear un poco por ello. Y Konata por su parte lo estaba pasando fantásticamente, moviendo sus caderas como si no hubiese un mañana. Los gemidos de Miyuki chocaban con los pliegues de Patricia, dando un estímulo adicional para ella y haciendo que bajara un poco más su cadera para asegurarse de no cortar ese contacto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

─ Esto es delirantemente bueno ─ dice Konata mientras sigue frotando, enloqueciendo en placer ─. No puedo parar... No hasta que acabe. Miyuki-san, ¿vas a venirte cuando lo haga yo? ¿Lo harás?

Miyuki no tenía posibilidad alguna de responder. Tampoco es que pudiera oír bien lo que le estaba diciendo Konata: Entre el placer recibido y la ocupación que tenía de lamer la entrepierna de Patricia, la atención de Miyuki estaba completamente acaparada. No parecía que aquello fuera a tener fin, y aunque la propia Miyuki no se lo creyera, empezaba a querer que no se terminara.

Entre gemidos ahogados y movimientos desbocados con la lengua Miyuki alcanza finalmente el orgasmo. Konata también lo consigue, e incluso Patricia, habiendo sido la última en sumarse para recibir placer, también llegaba a su clímax gracias a lo bien que se sentía gracias a la boca de Miyuki.

─ This was a good idea, senpai ─ Patricia se levanta del rostro de Miyuki y se acerca a Konata gateando ─. Is my turn, senpai. I want to try to make it with miyuki-senpai.

─ Muy bien. Toda tuya, Patty-chan.

Miyuki no opuso la más mínima resistencia, y una vez más sentía electricidad recorriéndola de largo a largo al sentir cómo se frotaba Patricia contra ella. Konata por su parte se dedica ahora a manosear el busto de Miyuki y chuparlo como si fueran dos helados. No tenía demasiado sin importar cuánto lamiese. Quería más y más, y Miyuki simplemente se dejaba hacer, sumisa y cooperante.

El ambiente entero de la habitación rezumaba en lascivia en su estado más puro. Ninguna de las tres estaba dispuesta a detener aquello en ese momento, e incluso Miyuki sostenía la cabeza de Konata para que siguiese lamiendo su pecho, además que también atenazaba con una pierna (lo mejor que podía) a Patricia para para tampoco parase. Las dos otakus estaban realmente contentas con el efecto que había logrado en Miyuki.

─ ¿Te gusta, Miyuki-san? ¿Te gusta esto que te estamos haciendo?

─ S-sí... Me gusta... ─ reponde Miyuki, vacilando por sus gemidos ─ Esto es mucho... Ahn... No se detengan, que me siento encendida...

─ Tranquila que no nos vamos a detener todavía. No hasta que te bajemos ese ardor ─ responde Konata bastante encantada ─. Esto se nota que te encanta, y podemos repetirlo las veces que tú quieras. Simplemente deberás avisarnos cuando así sea.

No sabía s Miyuki la había oído, pero igual se daba por satisfecha al decirle. A juzgar por las caras de Miyuki y Patricia, estaban muy cerca de venirse con fuerza. Konata pensaba en ese momento que era una lástima que no llevara consigo una cámara en ese momento, pues aquella escena era digna de tenerla enmarcada. Los gemidos cortando la respiración de ambas chicas tetonas parecían hacer eco por toda la habitación, y más especialmente cuando sentían más y más cerca el clímax sexual.

─ I cum. I cum for make it with senpai...

─ Esto es mucho... Ya no puedo más... Me voy a... voy a...

Ambas pegan un grito al momento de alcanzar aquel pico en su excitación, y Patricia se deja caer sobre Miyuki. Tanto ella como Miyuki estaban completamente agotadas, y Konata se acuesta también, satisfecha por el éxito rotundo que había significado la operación que había llevado a cabo junto con Patricia.

─ Esto ha sido excelente. No puedo esperar a que esto se repita.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Konata y Patricia ya habían terminado de limpiar en el café cosplay donde trabajaban, y lo que les quedaba era regresarse a sus casas. También tenían pensado comprar algo para comer al día siguiente en la escuela, como un postre o algo así, y además había una pastelería cercana donde podrían elegir algunas opciones bastante interesantes, cuando se encuentran por mera casualidad a Miyuki, la cual ya estaba saliendo precisamente de esa pastelería.

─ ¿Miyuki-san? Pensé que te estabas previniendo de los dulces por tu temor al dentista ─ dice Konata extrañada.

─ Oh, pero es que estaba comprando un pastel sin endulzar ─ se excusa Miyuki mientras alza un poco su compra ─. Y de cualquier modo no está mal comprar un dulce de vez en cuando. Mis problemas son dentarios, no de diabetes.

─ Yes. Eso sí lo puedo entender ─ accede Patricia.

─ Bueno, Patty-chan y yo estábamos también por comprar algo aquí ¿Vas a esperarnos, Miyuki-san?

─ S-sí ─ Miyuki asiente sonrojada ─. Las espero aquí mismo, para que puedan acompañarme a casa, y es que yo... es que yo...

Miyuki tenía mucho corte para seguir lo que estaba diciendo en plena calle, pero Konata y Patricia habían entendido perfectamente lo que intentaba decir, e inevitablemente sonríen. Miyuki no solo no había olvidado lo que ocurrió esa vez, sino que ahora se había antojado por un poco más. Konata y Patricia la tenían, sin lugar a dudas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un lemmon con final tipo doujin (a veces me influencio mucho por ello). Vamos a ver qué opinan ustedes al respecto mientras yo me voy para seguir con otras cosas que tengo pendientes. Ya sin tener más que decir, me queda únicamente despedirme por ahora.

Hasta otra


End file.
